


Criminal Intent

by LYKILLOFASGARD



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Blood, Child Death, Gen, Horror, Monologue, Murder, Obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LYKILLOFASGARD/pseuds/LYKILLOFASGARD
Summary: William Afton makes his move on Henry Emily's daughter, Charlie. With his captive audience slowly bleeding out, Afton makes his motives for murder clear.◇◇◇This is my first time posting to AO3, so excuse me if I make some mistakes.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Criminal Intent

**Author's Note:**

> This scene is intended to be a portrayal of the Give Cake minigame.

William Afton watched the child outside of the bright pizzeria with cold, emerald eyes, his car parked just out of sight on the street corner. The violent, vivid color of violet paint on the vehicle allowed it to blend in with the darkened hue of night, and the scarcity of streetlights just added to the stealth factor. Thunder rumbled above in the cloudy skies that pressed down on the small town oppressively, indicating the strong thunderstorm to come.

The shady security guard observed the sobbing girl as she beat once, twice, three times on the door of the pizzeria. The girl's small face was full of fear and desperation. He could hear her pleading cries for someone, anyone, to let her in, just let her inside, her voice small and petulant. Nobody would answer her; William had made sure of that. The adults were busy with the children as they were served cake, and the Security Puppet animatronic that had been assigned to watch over the girl by her ever-cautious father was easily dealt with—just a few promises of candy, and the older children were happy to block off the Security Puppet. Children were wicked little things, but they could be manipulated with a little persuasion and an incentive of a treat. The girl's efforts to grab someone's attention finally subsided as the first drops of rain began to fall, and she sat on the rough roadside curb with more than a little bit of hopelessness.

William exhaled a sharp sigh of anticipation and brushed a brown strand of loose hair from his face. He couldn't have planned it out better. The meddlesome Security Puppet had been taken care of and the kids were preoccupied with cake, striking out the possibilities of William being caught and found out. Night had already fallen, giving the security guard the cloak of stealth to his silver dagger. Then, when everything was done, the torrents of rain would wash away any evidence of fingerprints or DNA found at the scene of the horrendous crime about to take place. Not that there would be any of the man's to find in the first place. William's technique was flawless.

Everything would have been a tad more difficult if the girl's father was in town. Ah, yes. Henry Emily. An old friend of William's, and a pivotal piece in making the animatronics. William smirked. He found Henry to be an agreeable (if sometimes a bit too positive) person, but it would be a bit awkward for the man to find out William was the one who committed his daughter's soon-to-be-murder. Henry would probably then hate William—and that, oh that possibility was _unbearable._ No, it was best to keep the whole thing under wraps.

William's car started up with a soft purr as the girl stood to try to get someone's attention again. No more dawdling. It was time for William to make his move. The vehicle smoothly pulled up in front of the pizzeria, rough gravel grinding under the tires as William parked in front of the teary-eyed girl that jumped in fright at the soft noise of the engine. William saw bright brown eyes become clouded with confusion, then brighten with recognition as William opened the car door and gracefully descend onto the hard pavement.

The man's velvet voice was deceptively soft as he came near the small girl known as Charlie Emily. "Charlie," he said in a concerned voice, brushing a long strand of brown hair behind one of Charlie's ears with a gentle touch, "what are you doing out here all alone? Didn't your father tell you the dangers of wandering outside alone, at night no less?"

Charlie sniffled, wiping her eyes furiously to hide the tears that fell from them merely moments ago. William took an amused note of this. Like father, like daughter; Charlie had the same front of confidence that was so predominant in Henry. "W-well," Charlie started shakily, but then she paused as a sob broke through her fragile facade of bravery. William waited patiently for the child to collect herself, patting her shoulder in a reassuring manner. Once the child had caught her breath, she went on to say, "I was just trying to pick some flowers for Daddy…for when he came back. B-but the other k-kids, they locked me out, a-and—"

"Shhh, shh," William whispered softly, taking Charlie's hand delicately and rubbing it in a soothing manner. "It's alright. I'm sure that it'll all be fine." The man in purple gave the girl with the green wristband a charming smile. "Why don't we go on inside? It's about to rain, and we don't want that pretty hair of yours to get wet, now do we?"

Charlie nodded slowly as a last hiccup wracked her small body. She hadn't cried for long. Yes, the Emilys were a family that stood strong, even in the toughest of times. William supposed that that confidence would be tested in Henry very soon. The girl hesitated before turning around to skip inside, though, as if halted by the thought of something very important. William could guess what it was, and hastened to reassure the girl. "You're thinking about your father, aren't you?" he inquired in a light voice tinged with just the right amount of amusement and pity. At Charlie's nod, he went on in a conspiratorial whisper, "Well, how about we not tell him about this, huh, Charlie? It'll be our little secret. You won't want your father to find out that you wandered out, right?"

Charlie's brown eyes lightened with a twinkle of mischief and relief at William's simple plan. "Alright, Uncle Will!" she chimed as her happy spirits came back to her. "Thanks a lot!" On that note, she turned around and headed towards the pizzeria door, acting like the innocent and unaware child she was.

The child who didn't expect the glistening silver knife that slid between her shoulder blades and sunk beside her heart.

The blade had cut through her thin clothes and silky smooth skin like it had been cotton candy, and the effect was instantaneous. William let out a shaky breath of exultation as thin trickles of blood seeped from the wound. He relished the look of complete and total surprise as Charlie felt nothing but pain and saw nothing but the small point of the knife poking out of her chest. The small child would have fallen if not for the murderer and the murder weapon holding her aloft. William had killed people before—test targets, to sharpen his skills—but he could never get over the rush he felt of feeling someone's very life essence seep away in a gushing river. He could _never_ get tired of the fact that he had caused this, that he had made all of this happen. That _he_ was in control of someone's life, and how easily that life was snipped away by _him, his_ hands.

_It was…exhilarating._

William was startled out of his heightened emotions by a small sound coming from the girl. He strained to identify knowledgeable language, but eventually he divined the meaning of the noises, the words coming from the girl that hung like a broken china doll from William's unforgiving knife: "Why…why did you…why…."

"You ask…why?" the man in purple purred, pushing the long knife deeper within the girl's fragile body. "Why do this? Why kill you? Why hurt you? Why would _I,_ your _dear Uncle Will_ —do this?" A soft smile graced William's face, and his next words were in a haunting whisper.

_"Well, why not?"_

The child was going to die anyway, and she wouldn't really understand due to her age, so William thought that a little monologue wouldn't be too out of the way for him. He shifted his position on the knife, his voice a smooth drawl. "Killing someone…it's always been a taboo thing with society. To cut someone's life short—a horrific matter. But why? Because it's immoral? Well, that's true—but I'd think that if more people did it, then there'd be a change to that.

"There's nothing quite like ending a life. It's something unique, something amazing to do. A life is precious. One shot, and it's gone. So being able to take it, having that power—well, it feels quite remarkable. Maybe not to you," he added playfully, twisting the knife a bit, "but to me? Your pained cries are music to my ears. Your seeping blood is a thrill for my senses. The way a knife can cut through your body so easily is simply magical to me.

"And as for why it's you?" William said, smoothly brushing a bit of hair out of Charlie's tear-stained face. "Well, you're just a piece on the chessboard. You see, what I really want to get to…is your father."

William delighted himself in seeing the girl's eyes widen with concern and panic. Even in her dying moments, she loved her father. How poetic. "Oh, you don't have to worry, my dear. I assure you, I don't aim to hurt him. In fact, I simply want to keep him." William spread out a hand. "You see, I love him. Of course I do. I love him so much more than I love you, or my wife, or even my children. What we have is more than love." William's tone became more guttural, more forceful. "He's _mine._ He will never leave me, and I will make sure of that. I will do whatever it takes to keep him with me, to have him by my side—even if it means snuffing out the light in his life: his daughter."

A rumble of thunder interrupted William's insane monologue, and he drew himself up. "Well, I'd love to stay and chat," the man said with a smile, "but I don't think that the cake inside or you are going to last much longer. Goodbye, Charlie." With that horrific farewell, William took the knife out. The blood gushed from girl's body in a faster rate than before, and William could see her brown eyes dim as she sank with a thud onto the paved sidewalk. The killer got into his car and drove away into the night just as the first droplets of rain started to fall.

He didn't see the child crawl away to the dark and dirty alley with the last of her ebbing life force.

He didn't see the Security Puppet finally break free from its box and rush outside.

He didn't see the animatronic deteriorate bit by bit as it journeyed steadfastly through the torrential rain, the water damaging its circuitry and body.

And the man in purple didn't see the Security Puppet drape over the body that was once a wonderful girl, as it and the child both experienced their final moments. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, just to clarify, William does not see Henry as a romantic lover when he says that he "loves" him. Not really. He's more of a possession to William, something he needs--what William thinks is love.


End file.
